


Apples to Apples

by Usami_chan13



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover, Gen, supposed humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they're actually not that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples to Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the LiveJournal community [**Disney_Uberland**](http://community.livejournal.com/disney_uberland)'s _Crossover Writing Task_ a while ago, where participants were to write a crossover dialogue between two Disney characters from different movies/shows/cartoons. And since Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Drakken have a lot in common (or at least, _I_ think so, anyway...haha...), a dialogue between them would be interesting.

"...and then I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will take over the entire Tri-state area!"

Drakken couldn't help but stare as the other man finished his story. "Tri-state area?" he repeated incredulously. "Seriously? _That's_ your ultimate goal of conquest?"

Doofenshmirtz frowned, puzzled. "What's wrong with it?"

"Why would you only take over _one_ area?"

"It's a big area!" Doofenshmirtz protested.

Drakken ignored the comment and continued, "A _true_ evil genius wouldn't stop until he's taken over the world."

Doofenshmirtz scoffed. "Oh please! Taking over the world is so... _cliche_."

Drakken bristled at the insinuation. "So says the mad scientist in the white lab coat."

"What? I like the style."

"You look like a pharmacist."

"Yeah, well..." Doofenshmirtz floundered, looking for a good comeback. "You look like a jerk."

Drakken glared at him for a moment, then smirked. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing you don't try to take over the world. You can't even take over one little Tri-state area."

Doofenshmirtz huffed. "Not that _your_ evil schemes fair any better."

"At least _my_ nemesis isn't an aquatic mammal that doesn't do much."

" _Semi_ -aquatic," Doofenshmirtz corrected edgily. "And I'll have you know that Perry the Platypus belongs to a secret organization whose job it is to stop evil. So at least _my_ plans are thwarted by an official agent, and not just a cheerleader."

Drakken grumbled under his breath. He had to admit that it was slightly less humiliating being defeated over and over by a secret agent - no matter _what_ the agent was - than an ordinary high school girl (her butt-kicking skills notwithstanding). But unwilling to back down, he retorted, "Your accent is ridiculous."

"You have really tiny fingers," Doofenshmirtz shot back.

"And what kind of lame name is 'Doofenshmirtz' anyway?"

"Why in the world are you _blue_?"

Drakken couldn't help but grin. "Ah, now _that_ is an interesting story..."


End file.
